Big Time Amazing Mag's
by Kyla Maslow
Summary: Mag's had been kicked out of just about every dance school there was, and had a huge smoking prob. But her whole life is going to change when Big Time Rush's James Maslow falls deeply in love with her! What is she to do now?
1. 1: Big Time Dancer

When i was younger, I studied dance in my Dark brown and Lime green bedroom, with old cover's of magazines from like the 70's covering my walls. I loved art, from the crazy colours to the peaceful portraits, I loved it. I took up dance at ten, studing the weird movement's from my bedroom. At that age, i had framed the ol' covers, and also had poetry books, a shakespere script, barbie doll heads, pictures ripped from my sister's seventeen magazines, and a green folder that read Booties, a story i was supposably writing.

At the age of 12, I took dance to my heart, and though I may be bohemienan, I came to dance everyday, smoking a ciggerette or smacking on some gum, my long skirt and way to baggy save the earth hoodies colliding with the girls black mini skirts and diamond encrusted tops.

At 15 I moved to NYC to enroll myself in a ballet school, but got kicked out anyway. So, at age 16, I work at some muggy ol' sticky coffee shop, and live in the attic of a musty old apartment my mother sent me money to rent from. She still beleive's I attend this private school, but reality, I sit home and read gossip girl. My floor is still covered with poetry books, and shakespere novels, plus pages my sister has ripped out of seventeen and sent to me. I smoke in my house while I sit on the dusty pink plastic-cover couch, smiling to myself. My walls are covered in pictures of anything, anything I find intresting, and my fridge as a bulletion board screwed to it, just for inspiration. I'm topsy turvy.

So what do I do when I find myself in the presence of a celebrity? Nothing but sit atop my couch and dream. kidding, but I don't change.

I walked 34th street that day, dressed in a long dark blue denim skirt and a bright pink see-through taank that I had stolen from my cougar mom almost ten years ago. i wore it as a nightie for so long, but It was comfortable. My black kitten heels my sister had sent me for christmas clinked across the table. she ahd sent them in her attempt to change me into a bright, stronger, mature 16 year old... Yeah, never gonna happen.

I walked slowy, anticipation killing me. My eyes hurt, I had stayed up to 2 last ngiht after my late shift, smoking on the couch, reading through a catalogue of jewelry. I couldn't afford any of it, but what the heck. I kept walking, not sure what to do with myself. I was off, and in my lame attempt, hoping to find some cool arts on the streets. I found nothing but a crowd of teenage girl standing across the street of a 5-star hotel, holding white posters screaming, "we Love You!"

I tapped the tall, skinny black-haired girl on the back. "what's going on?"

"Big Time Rush is Here, " she squealed, and six other girls started yelping high-pitched squeals. They we're all about her age, she swore she reconigzed one of them from the school she dropped out of.

"Who?," I asked again, lingering my finger around my bag to find a peace of mint gum. My breath smelled like cocktails and smoke, not the best combination. Finding a mint, I popped it in my mouth, praying there would be NO MORE high-pitched squeals.

"BTR! The hottest guy's ever," the girl said, rolling her tounge. "OMG, There they are!"

I decided to wait with the group of girls, get my picture taken with them, blah blah blah and so on. When they finally got to me, I watched the tall one, What? he was about six feet, grab my hand.

"I'm James."

"Yea, Really? I'm Mags," I nearly said, holding my hand down. It came out more of a question then a statement, but I couldn't resist.

"Uhh. Hmm. Here, autograph?"

Before I could refuse, he grabbed the back of my hand, flipped it over and pulled out a sharpie. Rolling my white "Animal's deserve a home" hoodie, he quickly jotted something down on my arm.

"?," he whispered in my ear.

He went to the next fan, but his scent lingered by my side. I popped the mint out, spit it on the side, and thought to myself. I may be the only girl here in dark black three inch high heels and a baggy hooded top with a pink camisole underneath. I may also be the only one with no bra. And the only one with some guy name James's phone number.

A couple hours later i appeared in the stairway, carrying a black hobo bag and a cell phone pressed to ear. Pick up, pick up, I told myself. I didn't want to have to leave a message, you know, sound... Tacky?

"Hellllooo," a voice said from one line. The guy sound amazing, his voice so elegant and smoothing. The guy, hopefully changed, was holding his breath, hoping I was a certain person.

"Hey. James?," I asked questionally, watching the clock. it makes a tik-tok noise, and I get pre-date jitter's, even though I am just talking on the phone with some - insanely hot - guy, and I've never been on a date.

"Yes."

"You gave me my number today. Remember me, Mags? I just."  
Another voice she reconigzed from earlier filled the air. Was it a guy from his band.

"Ooooo, James girlfriend called him."

"She's not my girlfriend," james yelled back, "Sorry, there just jealous."

"Of that smoker. I'm sorry for you, and that girl, but... smoking?," Kendall yelled in the background. "It's wrong mann."

Mags rolled her eyes. "I took it up when i got kicked out of dance school. So shut you freaking mouth!"

"Woah," Logan hollared back. "Girl got some additude, dude!"

I snarled, when the background disappeared. "I took you off speaker," James and his hot voice told me.

"k."

I could feel myself thinking bout' him as I looked through the mail I brought in earlier. Another letter from sis. Ripping the paper open, the content's of the package fell out.

"Fudge."

"What?," James asked, his voice sounding caring and concerned.

"My mom's coming to visit. They think I'm still in dance school, not smoking, using my original name, Mags. They also think I'm staying in a fancy hotel, when, insteadddd, I blew my mom's money on ciggerette's and food," I said in a rush, mumbling my words together and pouncing on what I thought. God, My screwed, i told myself over and over.

"Stay with us, I'll be your hot Boyfriend you moved in with and we will fall safely in love... forever."

I smiled. He wanted us. To be a couple. God.

"I guess."

Speaker phone, again. "Pack your things. Move over Boys, the girls coming to stay."

"How long," Garlos groaned.

"A week?," I asked, giving my mom enough time to leave. "And the school?"

"it's break, babe. we'll think of something."

So I pulled the ugly red suitcase's out of my bag, through most my clothed in, three bottles of vanilla perfume, and three different types of bright red lipstick in.

Something I left behind: My ciggerettes. I had somethign to live for again!

Chapter 2

As I dragged myself into there gorgeous hotel, I felt dead. I hadn't eaten in 36 hours, hadn't slept in 24 hours. I was dead, smelled like smoke, and was sipping a coke. Carlos sat on the couch, tieing his shoe, James was flipping channels on a tv, and a shower was in a background.  
"Kendall's getting dressed," Kendall yelled from the back."So the hottie can't come back here."

with that james stood up. "She's mine he yelled back."

"Here comes Mrs. maslow," Logan said, appearing from the back wrapped in a towel.

"Who's the maslow dude?"

"Omg, she ahs no idea who you are James Maslow," Carlos snickered. 'Great Move, mags.'

I felt so out of place. i wanted to shower, pull some jeans on, and such. "Bathroom. I haven't showered/eaten/sleeped in forever."

James pointed to the back. "We have a premeire and will be back in an hour."

"Kay," I hollared back. I might not even be here.

So I showered, drink some milk and ate a cookie, all while wearing ripped up skinn jeans, a lime green 80's tee, and my sister's heels. Life's good. So I picked my purse up, and left. I needed a latte'.

Wasn't I supposed to be at work an hour ago?

Hours later, I appeared in the doorway of the hotel room. It was almost 10, but I still felt dead. My head hurt, and work had been a downer. I opened the door with a creak, looking around. James was flipping TV channel's, Logan passed out on the couch, Carlos in the shower, Kendall paying attention to his Iphone.

"Hey,' James replied cooly as I slid to the back. "Carlitos is in the shower now. After, enjoy," he said, running a comb through his scraggly wet hair. I sighed, bringing back private school memories.

"Hey guys," Carlos hollared from the back. "Where's the red shirt?"

James sunk down in his seat and logans face turned bright red. "No where," they both hollared on cue, then shot each other uh-oh-i-knew-this-would-happen glares.

"Sure... What did you two do," Carlos screamed. "As usual," Kendall muttered.

Everyone was silent. "I'm going to take a shower," I told them before leaving. Why should I stay? They were being annoying, and that was that.

I reappeared. Dressed in a pair of Spongebob pj pant's and a shirt that said "Soccer. not Chinese."

I'm still not sure what that means/meant. I had supported a soccer team once, and while playing with them, these were our jersey's. The soccer team was caleld the supporters, and, up until when I moved, I played every year.

"What's that mean," kendal asked, nodding his head at my shirt.

"No idea...," i was trailed off by the sound of someone knocking. In a hotel?

"I heareth my babi is heareth. Leth me in."

"Shut it mom. Margret, we're here. Since your staying here, too, we thought we drop in."

"Shut the TV off, " Mags whispered. "They'll eventually leave."

"Hereth the right palace? Princess Rosadill, is we heareth."

Rosadill was her gorgeous, sister. The one who was probably dressed in a strapless dress, sequined shoes, her hair in a high-pony. Guys all voer the state we're most likely falling for her, and she was drunk, and had many hangovers.

Seconds later, the door swung open, and her mother shook her head in dismay.

"Inn's locks are to eas-ay to be brokenth," she said, shaking her way-too-much spray tanned head. her curly brown hair was pulled into a lose bun, a fitted beanie over her head. She wore a long denim skirt, passed her knees, and white socks with black flats. Her shirt was a tied-and-knotted pink tee, and she couldn't beleiev this was her mother.

Rosadill stood in dibelief, her long hair laying straight down her back. Her white tanktop and dark jeans looked perfect with the white knee-high boots she was wearing, and three bangles sat on her right hand. Thick, Long & Gold, a long necklace hung around her neck, and another, a silver locket. "Oh My Maggie, You know Big Time Rush," she squealed, her perfect peach colored lips opening to reveal laser-whitened straight teeth.

"I actually had no idea who they we're into a bunch of Rich, Skinny girls we're out front of there hotel a couple weeks ago."

Lie, I told myself. Lies, Lies, Lies. I met them yesterday.

"OMG!," Rose screamed, she started pacing, before dropping her purse and running straight towards carlos. "Your so hot," she pleated towards him.

"And you should leave."

Once they we're gone, I could feel eyes on the back of a neck.

"She thinks I'm Hot?," Carlosa sked, shaking his head.

"Your mother's a freak," Logan commented.

"Now I get why you smoke," Kendall told Me.

James smiled sheepishly at me. "I can stand them." He moved his hair from his face and watched me with his longing-for-your-soul glaze, the same one the teachers sometimes used after a kid says a stupid answer. They role there eyes, then gaze out the window, wishing for a better life.

I couldn't imagine anything better. A guy who understood my parents. "Where's your father," kendall asked.

"Father?," I asked. I didn't think I had a father. I always imagined my mom, without a man. She never mentioned dating. My face must of went pale, because the next thing I know...

"Dude, your upsetting her," Carlos slapped him. "What's wrong," Logan asked. James just watched.

"Father?," I gulped. _Father Father Father..._

No idea. I just watched them for a second. I needed a sip of water, some fresh air. I didn't know what to say.

"I don't have one. or never met him. I have no idea," I told them, then headed to my room. They probably thought I was weird.

I could hear whispering from the living room, but it had stopped. The TV was playing again, and I was wondering what was up. It was later, and I didn't know what they would think of me. I kinda stood there, waiting. Then I got the courage to walk out there. Carlos and Logan weren't there, So I guessed they wore asleep. Other then that, Kendall was spread out across the black couch from the back of the room, the tv blasting some informational National Geographic show. James wore a headband, his hair completely soaked. White headphones connected to his ear, and he was bobbing his head along to the music.

His back was turned away from Kendall, & I watched his expression. He didn't seem to notice me, which was surprising. Then i noticed his eyes we're closed. So I turned my body around and headed toward the fridge and sipped a root beer. WTF?


	2. 2: Big Time You JAMES!

Mazing Mag's - Part 2

**James Story**

I followed my eyes in the mirror, my heart skipping beat. _Had I given her my number?_ It kept pacing through my mind. I felt dead, finished. I really felt it with that girl.I had music blasting, and while Kendall sat on the couch calling his bro. & Carlos and Logan updated twitter. I lay here on my bed, shirtless, letting the woirld settle around me.

_Ding. Ling Ling. Ding-_

My head shot up as I raced for the phone. Where was it? I searched and searched and search, until I finally found it.

"Helllloooo..."

I used deap dramatic sighs as I said hello, almost making it sound as If I was saying _Aho. _Not ello, not hello, not hey. But _Aho._ I watched carefully but intently has a girl voice came over the other line.

Kendall appeared down the hallway, his eyes gazing over at me. "Phone call," he mouthed. "Shut up," I growled back. Next thing I know, Mag's was talking to me.

From that day forth, I was dating her.

* * *

"Hello," I called dow the hallway, turning to see Maggie in my hallway. We hadn't officially called us Gf/BF's, but I admired her at all angles. It had been what... all of 3 weeks now? Please, she was gorgeous, and Kendall had even gotten her to stop smoking. No matter what she wore, I found her bohemian style.. ohh, let's say... cute?

Dressed in a pair of jeans and a pair of broken down 1980's looking pumps, she looked taller then ever. Short & smooth, her black bob pressed against her head in some kind of contraption, her makeup barely there. Wait... was she even wearing any? Her gorgoeus green cargo pant's & black cut-off "Save me, Im never falling for you" tee, I couldn't really tell. She almost looked as if she never wanted to talk to anyone again, being alone forever.

"Hey Babe," I said, walking to her. I couldn't beleive how _fabulous she looked. _I tried to get a grip. _be you, be a man, don't be weak..._, I kept trying to tell myself, which wasn't working.

"Haaay," she said. It came out just like that, which made her sound as if she was say _hhhhhhhi. _I glanced down and noticed she was holding a gold purse-thing, very small and no straps. Girls and there possesions.

Kendall came out of his bedroom. She gigled curiously, as if to say, _man he's cute, tooooo! _ I smiled a sheepish little grin, then a hardcore look at kendall.

"Dude, I'm hungry," Kendall said, holding his hands up and backing down the hall. I noticed that Carlos was also coming out of his bedroom,a nd I wanted to tell them all to leave.

"Hey, sugarplummm," Logan burbed, cracking his knuckles furiously. "Whatcha doing here?"

Of course, Logan would do some kind of joke to make me even more notice. If my friends were even being flirty with her, what would the other guys be like? What about all the girls following... _**me?**_

"Let's get going," she said. I followed her out the door and to the car, when I noticed a bunch of girls standing around, one dressed in all BTR gear. I cringed, litterally, not knowing what would happen next. One of them, Maggie's age, stared at me. "MY FUTURE HUSBAND!," she called. _God. _ I stood up straight.

"Hey, I love to sign autographs but..."

"You were right, cindy. He's the same old. Doesn't care about fans. I don't like Big Time Rush that much anymore," as the-girl-called-cindy walked away.

"Wait, I'll sign."

I looked back at Maggie, who was sitting ont he trunk. There was a crowd of about 40 girls. I signed a couple, but when I turned back to look at Mag's, she was gone. I could barely see her in the distance, trotting away.

"Maggie!"

No answer. _My god, she's gone._

I finshed signing autographs, and when I got home that night, her stuff was packed and she was gone.

* * *

"Where's Maggie?"

"My god, james. She left!," Logan ranted. "She came in muttering, grabbed her suticase, piled some stuff in and was gone. My best bet, she's back at the apartment smoking."

I headed to my room to think. I was laying on the bed when Kendall came in.

"Can't hold the girl?," he asked.

"the fans," I muttered.

"Why do you think we're in here?," kendall laughed.

I decided to go to maggies.

* * *

"Maggie, open up," I called. Her TV was on, someone was with her, and the door was locked. "Maggie, Please!"

Maggie finally came to the door, dressed in a long black tee, drinking a mocktail & had a still lit ciggerette in the other hand. I reconizged her obnoxious sister, on the couch, a ciggerette in her hand too. a peice of cake was on a napkin, and I reconizged the show they were watching. "Icarly," I muttered.

Wheteher she knew it or not, I was in the episode she was watching.

"What," she asked, tapping her fingers. "I don't have all night." Her face was frozen, no shape to her mouth. I noticed I could see her white underwear and one of her bra straps, and I felt intruding.

"I'm sorry."

"Too late now," she sputtered, dropping her ciggerette to the ground, stomping it out, then taking a long sip of her mocktail. Her bare legs made the untied converse even hotter.

I cringed. a hot guy was coming up behind me.

"Hey robs," she told him.

"Robert," maggie's sister went for a huge hug. "Time for me to go, sis." Tossing her ciggerette, she set her mocktail down and left.

"Can I come in? It's kinda.. awkward."

She looked at me before guestering me in. I would've never thought what was going to happen.


	3. 3a: Big Time La Part 1

**Chapter 3**

**Mags Part 1**

Mack threw her hands up in the air, pacing up and down the walkway. Acting like a crazy women, she straightened her black strapless dress and knocked on the door.

"James, its me, Mack."

James opened the door wearing only jeans, and Mack could see me, wearing a Sports bra and red mini skirt, laying on the couch, hair in pony. She was perfect. she had brown hazy eyes that stared at her threw the corner which were covered with big prada sunglasses. Strapless & Black, her dress fitted her body and matched the silver earrings, silver necklace, and silver strappy heels she was wearing. She wore a leather jacket, a leather jacket i had seen on James many times.

"James!"

She threw her arms around him, and glared at me. He not hugging her back, glared at HER. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could get back together. Since we're both single." She stared in my direction. "Who's that?"

James teetered. "My girlfriend, mags..."

"Sounds like rags. like as in rag doll."

"Mack Stop."

"And look at what she's wearing. Not one bit is designer. That skirt, I bet it came from... TARGET!," she yelled full rage.

James gazed uneasily at me. We had been enjoying ourselves, we had went out to a dinner at some greasy fast-food restraunt. And now we we're laying, spread out, watching TV. All of his BTR family was out, so we we're alone.

"This is Mack. My ex from... oh what, 3 years ago?"

Mack smield a semi-smile. "You'd be better off with me, James."

And with that, she turned around, stomped out the door and left.

So me and James went on a picnic.

**Mags**

It looked as if James was happy, but I couldn't tell. Ever since he had come to my door the other night, he couldn't stop smiling and was acting goofy. He had picked me up early and taken me too the park, ad the breeze was slightly chilly. I was wearing a cut-off tee, so I was shivering. James handed me his sweat jacket. I mean sweat shirt.

It reeked of BO, axe, and James. I pulled it around me. SO NICE!

The park had been nice, but it had sucked at the end.

"We're leaving New York," he whispered in my ear. "Time for LA."

My eyes moved intently around his perfect face, looking for a sign of joking. Anything. But he _wasn't._ "You want to come?"

I thought about this. Packing... UGG. Moving... HORRIBLE! What else?

"Yeah," I answered. I guess I could trash some.

There house was gorgeous, completely made of brick and located on melrose ave. The guys lugged there stuff in, showed me to the guest bedroom, and told me it would be fun living here. I only kinda smiled, not showing I was more interested in the fact that I was in LA. Dating James. The city of dreams.


End file.
